Through recent advances in computer technology and the spreading popularity of the Internet, computer users are able to quickly access a wide variety of data via the World Wide Web (WWW) and easily display desired text and images in browsing software, generally called a Web browser. However, often it is necessary to print this data onto paper in order to refer to the accessed data when the user is out of the office, for example, and cannot use a computer. The simplest method of doing this has been to use the printing function of the browser to print the text and images exactly as they are displayed in the browser onto A4-size paper, for example.